


Of All The Ways

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: An alien meteorite lands nearby person A (human). The strange effects on them cause some havoc. Person B (Kryptonian) provides support.  Set immediately after season 1. This will be an ongoing work. Hopefully the gift that keeps on giving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giantessmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/gifts).



> Thank you for the challenge. Since this is unedited it doesn't get bogged down in details and over use of words...this challenge was posted by 'giantessmess' (actualhumangirl on Tumblr). It was also inspired by her own works of which I have read many times over. So Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy it in the spirit in which it was given with much love (also sweat, tears and sleepless nights) - Maria  
> P.S. - I have never done one of these before

“To family”

The clink classes mingled with the Christmas carols softly playing in the background. It was a tough year but they had come through. Kara’s coming out as Supergirl. Alex’s revelation at being an undercover agent. Hank Henshaw not being Hank Henshaw but actually J’onn Jonzz, a Martian no less. Eliza realizing that in her zealousness to protect Kara had estranged her own daughter. Winn discovering his awkward crush on Kara while not reciprocated actually led to them being better friends. James finally kissing Kara.  It seemed oddly prophetic that each of Kara’s chosen family turned to the window at the same time as a red streak flared across the night sky.

“What the hell is that?” Alex was the first to query.

“Nothing good” It was Kara who answered but it was the same thought that resounded through each of them.

“Ka..” Alex turned, already with her shirt opened Kara in seconds was in the air.

“Thought you could use a little help” The voice shouting next to her startling her somewhat.

“J’onn! Nice to see you in the air.” Her smile grim yet thankful for the company.   Concern etched in his eyes for his surrogate daughter.

At least it was away from the Christmas crowds of National City. Kara’s mathematic brain kicked into over drive. It was coming in fast, really fast.Tracing the trajectory and the parabolic arc would mean it will land.

“Oh my god ... Cat” She stretched her arms with a burst of speed breaking the sound barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter Grant loved coming to the beach house. Set on a private bay with semicircular rocky outcrops. A small jetty on one side. The only way in was by four wheel drive. His mother behind the wheel of their luxury SUV going off road down the craggy embankment then speeding along the sand. He loved it when she would churn along the perimeter, spraying both sand and water in high arcs.

Smirking at the thought of people who didn’t know how they got there. No one knew his mother like he did, except maybe Kara, he considered. Cat Grant loved driving, just not in traffic. He knew that she loved privacy. While being the Queen of Media didn’t give them much of a chance they relished the time spent here. They talked a lot. Cat teaching him basic recipes ranging from simple pasta dishes to homemade bread.  Carter summarizing the latest story he was reading or explaining the more complex projects he was working on for the science fair. They discussed politics, human and alien rights. They talked about the autism spectrum and how it impacted on their lives. There were no boundaries only a deep respect for each other’s feelings.

It was only when it came to Cat’s feelings for Kara did Carter experience reticence on his mother’s part. He knew deep down that she harbored longing for more with her former assistant. Carter was proud that she finally promoted Kara. He hoped that Cat would act on her growing feelings. It would be easier now that Kara didn’t directly report to her now. He thought back to the time Kara had babysat him and smiled. He thought about the train, meeting Supergirl and smiled knowingly. They had fun after the pending disaster, the nerf battle lasting to just before his bedtime. He couldn’t sleep too worked up with adrenaline from both events. Kara realizing her mistake made some hot cocoa and then they sat together on the couch. Then after a few quiet minutes, Kara began to sing. He didn’t recognize the language but its soothing cadence lulling him to sleep. Taking the cup from his hand, continuing to sing he remembered Kara stroking his hair, his eyes growing ever heavier as she then gently lifted him in her arms and put him to bed.

Sitting at almost water’s edge on his new sand less blanket in the dark. The gentle susurration of waves coupled with the stillness of the night, Carter reminisced. Knees to his chest and head tilted up.  It was THE place to star gaze. He spotted the meteor. The red streak slashing through the sky.

It was coming in, fast. Really fast.  Too intrigued to move away, Carter stood. It was going to land in the water nearby and he was going to see it. “Wow’ he thought excitedly “This is gonna be epic. I wish I had a camera. Oh my god!”

The burning rock sped towards the ocean. Impact. Skipping across the water bouncing its way towards him. The shockwave creating giant swells in its wake. It bombed in front of where he stood. Throwing him into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Grant stood on her patio overlooking the beach, glass of scotch in her hand. Wistful as she watched her amazing son. She knew he was mapping the stars. Pegasus and Andromeda so bright in the sky there was no need for the telescope. Usually at night they would sit on the porch taking turns looking into the eyepiece. The brand new [SkyWatcher Black Diamond GOTO 16" Collapsible Dobsonian Telescope](http://www.ozscopes.com.au/skywatcher-black-diamond-16-synscan-collapsible-dobsonian-telescope.html) standing on its tripod amidst Christmas wrapping paper. Seeing the joy on his face upon opening the rather heavy box. The shared excitement as they put it together.

Laughter as he opened another present the sand less, ultra absorbent, rapid drying micro fibre beach blanket. Cat knew he hated sand. Well not hated, he did love to make sand castles and dig holes in it. But that feeling after coming out of the ocean, drying off, only to feel gritty when the embedded sand stuck to your skin. It made him uncomfortable. She truly hoped it lived up to its reputation.

She had picked up the torn wrapping placing it into their recycling. Gathered the envelope with their shared gift of contributions to The Thirst Project and his gift to her. It was the same every year. A journal. Last year it had been a Star Wars themed one. The year before a Dr Who - Riversong inspired one. This year it was a Supergirl one. Cat laughed at his cheeky grin.

“Maybe you can find out Supergirls birthday?” He challenged. She shook her head at him saying nothing. His latest obsession was reading the Percy Jackson series of novels by Rick Riordan. Carter so fascinated by the Greek and Roman mythology loved the entire series. He couldn’t wait for the next book.

She loved it here sharing the quiet with her son away from the paparazzi, deadlines and the maddening constraints of her board of directors. Surely being the CEO of a hugely successful media conglomerate allowed her some slack. Her thoughts then strayed to her ever growing feelings for one Kara Danvers. She looked up at a particularly bright falling star and wished, realising it was no star but something else entirely.

Meteor. Meteor coming in fast. Really fast, towards them.  

 “Carter” Cat yelled as she scrambled from the porch and ran towards her son.

The meteor impacted. Knocking Cat almost to the ground as she watched the giant rock blast in the vicinity of her son. She screamed as she watched him get thrown into the air landing two metres away.

It landed just on the water’s edge. Parts of sand blackened and crystallized while the actual meteor red hot and still burning sizzled as water slowly began filling the hole it created.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara felt the impact. The resounding boom echoing in her ears. The sonic shockwave hitting her like a punch to the guts causing her to halt midflight. She could see the coastline, heard Cat’s terrified scream, watched in horror as Carter was thrown and Cat almost stumbling to the ground.  
Kara landed hard next to Carters inert body just as Cat kicked up the sand beside him.

  
“Do something Kara” she screamed and began to weep.

  
Kara scanned his body for broken bones listening for his heart beat. Burns on his face and arms just short of second degree. Bits of the meteor imbedded into his chest and space dust and beach sand covered his face and body. She blew a cooling breath over him. It would help somewhat with the burns and blowing debris out of his singed hair. He was bleeding but not badly.

  
“We need to get him to a hospital. Kara please, help my son”.

  
Cat looked at her with pleading tear filled eyes. So many emotions and thoughts ran through her mind. Foremost was getting Carter into care. She would have to deal with the fallout of Cat Grant knowing who she really was later. Kara picked him up recalling the last time she did this and her eyes filled with tears. His curls matted with dirt. A sob wrenched from her throat.

  
“Supergirl, take him to National City DEO headquarters, its closer. We have better facilities to deal with the burns. I’ll get the medical team to assemble stat. I’ll carry Miss Grant.”  
Both Cat and Kara looked at J’onn they never heard him land.

  
Carter’s heart began beating erratically. Kara nodded and shot up into the sky. J’onn already morphed into his Hank Henshaw persona.

  
“Where are you taking my son? What the hell is the DEO? Who the hell are you?” Cat screamed hysterically at him.

  
“Ms Grant you have to trust me. Just like you trust Supergirl. I will do everything I can to ensure the safety of your son.” His deep voice remaining calm even though he wanted to scream at the triggers seeing Carter Grant was invoking.

  
He placed a hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes. The redness flaring slightly. Cat felt a sense of calm as opposed to the complete and utter panic of only seconds before. Fascinated as much as terror stricken by this strange man who was not a stranger. She recognised him as the FBI agent who had been to her office once unable to remember his name.

“Agent Vasquez, this is Director Henshaw. Put me on general alert to the entire base.” He ordered.

  
“Yes sir. Go” The efficient agent stated.

  
“I need a specialized burns unit at the ready. Supergirl will be bringing in a young male burns victim. He was at the impact of a meteor. Full hazmat procedures. I will need a hazmat extraction team to my coordinates immediately. Agent Danvers how fast can you get yourself and Dr Danvers to the DEO National City base.”

  
‘6 minutes Sir.” Alex said over the comm link.

  
“Agent Vasquez, take me off general alert.” J’onn asked

  
“Just you and Agent Danvers now Vasquez.” He requested

  
“Yes director.” Susanne Vasquez replied apprehensively. Whatever was going to be said was going to be personal.

  
“Vasquez I need clearance level three for a Cat Grant and her son Carter Grant. Carter is the young male in need of care. I will be bringing Cat Grant in now. Ensure the base is in lockdown once Agent Danvers and I enter the facility.” Both Alex and Susanne gasped at who the patient was.

  
“Director, the Blackhawks and Hazmat teams are on their way. ETA 4 minutes.” She confirmed.

  
“Acknowledged” J’onn never having taken his eyes off Cat nodded. He could feel the utter confusion going on in her mind. One thought bleeding into the other. Anguish for Carter, desire for Kara. Love for them both and her other son Adam, hoping that he was OK. Vindication that Kara WAS Supergirl. Apprehension about her son’s state. If he was going to carry her, he would need her thoughts to be somewhat still. The extent of them would harm his own psyche and in turn could harm Cat Grant herself. He would never allow that. He liked this indefatigable woman.

  
“Ms Grant, I know you know who Kara is, but you do not know me.” He gentled his voice.

  
“I too am a refugee from another planet and I need you to keep MY secret as well. My name is J’onn Jonzz I am the last son of Mars.” As he morphed into his natural visage. Cat Grant did not quake or appear frightened, he sensed complete intrigue and awe.

  
“May I? It’s easier if I just carry you”. With that statement J’onn lifted into the air carrying his quarry bridal style.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please be alright, please be alright. Oh please, be alright. Carter I’m here for you Ok. Ukr-kah zw nahn vot Rao.” The mantra running through Kara’s head turned to prayer.

Flying slower than her usual speed so as not to scare Carter. The smell of burnt flesh mixed in with that his tattered and burnt clothing. His normally curly hair matted with ash, sand and rock bits still smelling faintly of coconut shampoo. The blast had burnt one side of his face but his arms and upper torso were the worst of it luckily he was unconscious.

The city DEO headquarters loomed, Kara pressed her ear. “I’m coming in now”. She flew in to the already waiting medical staff. Placing him quickly to the gurney.

“What can you tell us Supergirl?” Dr Alicia Hamilton asked as she and two of her team settled Carter and began running down the short corridor to the med bay.

“He has second degree burns to his arms, upper torso and left side of his face. No broken bones or any sign of internal injury other than his skin. He has superficial cuts and abrasions with a few imbedded pieces that are stopping any extra blood flow. I used my breath to cool him down somewhat mainly to get the burning debris from the meteor off his body. I hope that was OK?” Kara stated jogging along with them. Dr Hamilton along with Alex had trained Kara in medical terminology. In instances where Supergirl was the first responder bringing patients to various hospitals around National City they figured it would be best if she could give the doctors on hand as much information as she could so they could better assist the patients.

“It’s more than OK Supergirl. Our main objective is to keep him stabilized, and get his skin rehydrated so he doesn’t get infection.” Placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder she looked into her blue eyes. “I’ll look after him Supergirl. Who is he? Do you know if he is allergic to anything?”

“Carter Grant” She whispered. “Yes. He’s allergic to strawberries but that’s all.” This she could state with confidence as she watched Cat sign most of his school notes and disclaimers. Watching with trepidation as they gloved up, an IV line and saline solution bag being readied.

“Kara?” Alica kept her voice gentle as her eyes widened with the weight of knowing who their patient is. “You need to wait outside.” Alicia Hamilton was not in the loop regarding most DEO gossip but Kara’s crush on Cat Grant and her affection for her son, now that was well known by everyone.

“Oh, uh, OK” Kara stammered stopping herself from entering further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukr-kah zw nahn vot Rao - Our father in heaven Rao.


	6. Chapter 6

The yelling of “Where the hell is my son” had the hero moving at superspeed, J’onn barely time to set her down gently as Kara met them.

“Ms Grant I’ll take you too him now” Even though it went against every grain in her moral code she picked up Cat by the arms flying to the med bay.

“Oh my god. My boy, my baby boy.” Cat Grant slumped against the glass and sobbed. Covering her mouth with one hand and stomach with the other. The effort not to wail with grief and nausea overwhelming. Tears flowing so hard they dripped down the side of her nose.

Kara somehow managed to produce an honest to goodness handkerchief and gently wiped her eyes and pressed it into her hand.

“Dr Hamilton is the best”. Kara tells her quietly. The smaller blonde doesn’t react her eyes glued to scene in the med bay to the doctors moving around the still body of her son. Kara can hear her too fast heartbeat. Watching as the doctor and team remove bits of debris imbedded into skin. Their continuous checking of monitors does nothing to reassure.  

“She’s from Australia together with her friend Dr Fiona Wood they developed ReCell which is like spray on skin.” Kara knows this woman, knows she will be conjuring every worst case scenario in her head. She continues talking hoping that she assuage any fears Cat may have.

“Another friend of hers Dr John Greenwood developed the first polyurethane skin replacement and she’s currently working with Brazilian doctors who have successfully used tilapia skin” Kara’s voice is soft and low knowing that by telling Cat about the various people with Carter it will calm her somewhat.

“They’re stabilizing him now. He’s unconscious. He’s strong Ms Grant” Kara takes hold of her hand and squeezes gently “like his mother” she whispers.

Oh Kara” Cat turns slightly burying her head against Kara’s sternum whilst still being able to see what is happening. Automatically her arms reach around Cat’s shoulders. Kara is about to object to the accusation but there’s no point in denying it. Cat knows, Cat has always known. Kara thinks back to the quiet conviction in Cat’s voice as she states “It’s you” on that hilltop in what seems so long ago.

“If anything happens to him, I don’t think I can cope. I’ve already lost one son I couldn’t bear to lose another”. She murmurs against her chest

“You won’t lose him I pr..”

“You can’t promise something like that Kara.” Shaking her head against the Supergirl crest. She grips her tighter..”Don’t” She doesn’t bother to finish the sentence, her eyes solely on her son.

But Kara is determined. She knows she will do whatever it takes to make good on that promise. She will turn back time, hell if Superman can do it then so can she.

Get Alex Danvers in here now.” Kara frowns overhearing Dr Hamilton speak into her own commlink.


	7. Chapter 7

The commotion at the front of the complex indicates that Alex is running, Eliza Danvers keeping pace. Which may surprise a few of the agents but not the Danvers sisters. Eliza may be a lab rat but she jogged every morning to and from Tai Chi.

They’re almost out of breath the sight of Cat Grant wrapped in Kara’s arms stopping both women. Alex doesn’t say anything as she notices her sisters rather intimate hold on the older woman. Both of them with red eyes and tracks of tears. She quickly steps into the med bay, washes her hands and gets into surgical mask and gloves. Eliza nods to both women and does the same.

“What’s the situation Doc?” Alex asks

“We have the boy stabilsed. We’re rehydrating him but keeping him sedated to prevent secondary infection however his bloodwork is indicating an anomaly.” Dr Hamilton explains

“What sort of anomaly” Furrowing her brow, Alex looks at her mother and the other doctor.

“His white blood cells are not just working overtime to stop the infection it seems his red blood cells are also working overtime to get blood flow to the area. But on a cellular level his body seems to be healing…by itself.” She emphasized

“See here” She indicated a spot near Carters chest.

“There was a piece of rock imbedded, we removed it but as we were getting ready to suture, I noticed the micro fissures in the surrounding tissue were knitting themselves back together.” Both Alex and her mother leaned over to closer

“The smaller gashes are almost fully healed however if there is a small piece of rock his body is pushing them to the surface for easier extraction. The burns are taking longer because he needs to grow new skin. It’s like when Supergirl is injured and her restorative powers only slower.” Dr Hamilton drew the overhead magnifier over a larger patch of gravel rash. The red stark against pale skin. They had washed Carter of most of the sand and debris so it was clearer to see the larger pieces of rock. The scientist in both Danvers fascinated as they watched a tiny fragment working its way out of his wound.

Alex looked up knowing that Kara has heard every word.

It was then her mother took charge. Dr Eliza Danvers holder of three PhD’s deserved respect. Her submissions to various medical journals and renown throughout various biology fields meant that in this med bay her word would be obeyed. Military protocol be damned.

“We are going to need all his medical records. I need the original bloodwork and I want a sample every half hour.”

“Alex we need to know where that meteorite originated from.” Eliza looked up at her auburn haired daughter. The distress in her eyes clearly evident.

“Tell Ms Grant what we know so far. Be gentle with her Alex, this is her son.” She said quietly.

The sight of the normally stoic CEO leaning into her sister conflicted with everything she had heard and seen. Cat Grant appeared much smaller than her larger than life persona. Alex stepped out of the med unit, pulling off gloves and lowering her mask.

She wanted to rant at this woman. To know what the hell her game was, why was she holding onto Kara like that? How could she treat her sister with such contempt? Called her the wrong name for almost three years, holding her to such an exacting that Kara was so often exhausted. When did she know Kara was Supergirl? Would she use it against her? Would the entire DEO be exposed tomorrow? She was not expecting this version of Cat Grant, all the fight drained from her as she looked at her son. Heartbreak evident. The only thing holding her upright was the strong arm of her sister wrapped securely around her waist. Kara’s other hand was gently stroking through her hair. When had they become close Alex wondered.

“Ms Grant. Hi my name is..” Alex reached out but was interrupted

“I know who you are.” Stated so matter of factly given the circumstances.

“Tell me, are you a doctor moonlighting as a federal agent or vice versa”. The snarky comment losing its edge with a handkerchief pressed to her chin. Alex’s first reaction was to bite back but her mother’s words echoed in her head…gentle.

“I’m both actually.” She clarified. There was no point in lying.

“My PhD is bio engineering if that’s any consolation. Your son is sleeping right now he has been sedated. His body is reacting well to rehydration.” She paused looking at Kara

“However there is a factor that we are unsure and unaware of.”

“What factor?” Barely able to suppress the rising crescendo in her voice.

“Well..his body seems to be healing itself, which is a good thing but we don’t understand why.” She stared into Cat’s hazel eyes seeing a woman barely holding it together.

 “What do you mean?” Cat’s brow furrowed in frustration

“Until I examine the meteor I can’t say for certain. But he is not in pain and his burns have lessened in severity since he first came in. It’s a good thing but strange.” Alex tried to remain impassive. The confusion on both Kara’s and Cat’s face evident.

“This is all too much.” Cat passed a hand over face rubbing at the side of her eyes and bridge of her nose.

“I know Ms Grant but all of us here will do everything we can to help you both.” Alex stated.

“Can I go in?” Cat pleaded softly

“Not just yet. I promise, soon though” Alex realized this extraordinary circumstance was the first actual conversation they had shared. She also began to understand her sisters’ seemingly blind confidence in this woman. On the one hand you wanted to hate her, the public persona was pure bravado and chutzpah but underneath it all there was this vulnerability that Alex was positive was only rarely displayed to anyone other than those she cared for.

“Ms Grant?” A voice said so softly, all three women turned. J’onn in his Hank Henshaw guise stood with two fold out chairs, a blanket draped over one arm and a cup of something steaming in the other.

‘I thought this would help”. He nodded as he passed her the cup and proceeded to open the chair.

Cat smiled at him gratefully. Eyes misting at the gesture.

“Thank you, umm, I’m sorry I don’t remember your name?

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet. That is DEO issue coffee guaranteed to make your eyes spin and kill taste buds.”  He smiled gently hoping that his attempt at light heartedness would ease some of the tension.

It seemed to do the trick as all three women grinned.

“Here my name is Hank Henshaw however my real name is J’onn. J’onn J’onzz.”

Kara and Alex wide eyed and mouth open, stared at him.

“What? He replied “Ms Grant has seen me in both forms. I owe her the truth. Maybe the time for certain secrets needs to be over.”

Despite knowing Kara and Alex were NOT blood related sisters, the identical incredulous look on both their faces would have indicated otherwise.

“The two of you can examine samples of meteorite. I will see to Ms Grant. We need to get all of Carters medical records which may take a while.” Shooing them while indicating for Cat to take the seat next to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and unbeta'd I apologise for any mistakes and the delay. I would like to thank @beyondambivalent for her assistance by explaining RNA and DNA. I hope I did it justice.

“What the hell, is going on?” Alex spun Kara around as they rounded the corner out of sight of both Cat and J’onn.

“It’s like that meteor has affected everyone not just Carter” She continued

“That’s not even funny Alex” Kara huffed continuing to walk the short distance to the bio labs.

“When did you get so chummy with Cat Grant? It wasn’t so long she was getting your name wrong and being nasty about Supergirl.” Sitting in front of the Scanning Probe Microscope (SPM) reaching into a drawer below the scope pulling out gloves, Alex carefully withdrew several slivers of meteorite from a vial. Placing them onto slides and handing one to her sister.

"She's changed a lot. She knows who I am. She's always known. Even the double act we pulled with J'onn didn't seem to work for long." Reaching behind her Kara carefully held the Bruker Handheld XRF Meteorite Analyser directing the beam on slide. The act reminding her of helping in her fathers lab. 

“I guess, she was a pretty impressive investigative journalist. Her work in Bosnia and Chechnya uncovered so much corruption and ethnic cleansing. It was brutal.” Glancing up to gauge the hero’s reaction.

“But I was talking about you holding her back there.” Confusion, guilt and longing flitted across Kara’s face.

“I don’t know what you mean. Cat’s my friend, friends hug. Her son is surgery and something horrible happened to him. Yep this is definitely a meteorite.” She deflected.

“You weren’t holding her like a friend Kara. It seemed, intimate for the both of you. I know you have a crush on her, and from what I saw she relies on you.” The beeping noise indicated the scanner finished its analysis.

‘OK that is officially weird.” Alex said looking at the report

“What is?”

“It’s saying the properties are almost identical to Kryptonite with a few added chemicals and something not on our periodic table. Do you feel anything?” Concern crossed her face.

“No. Should I be worried? Is it like Red K.?” Blanching with distaste and horror Kara backed away from the table.

“It’s nothing like Red K. That was man made, its components were able to be synthesized and re-engineered to find a counter solution.” Checking her computer screen and the shared information, it contained. Alex frowned, opening several databases on the laptop at once. Correlating data, cross-referencing it with what she knew in her gut was true.

“Carter’s bloodwork is showing traces of this element in his RNA.” She indicated for Kara to look into the microscope.

“Can you get a single molecule analysis of this? It looks familiar” Kara’s superior vision allowing her to notice the similarities.

“Really? I like it when you speak nerd. You don’t do it enough” It was true. When they were growing up Kara’s math and chemistry knowledge was far superior.

“Being destined for the science guild was not what I really wanted. I wanted to be in the artisan guild” Kara replied wistfully.

“I do remember.” Alex quickly said “it’s just I can’t understand how you completely stepped away from it all.”

“On Krypton, I didn’t have much of a choice really and being Cat’s assistant was NOT how I envisaged my career path but I love the creativity behind what goes into putting together. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah it does.” Noticing Kara’s frown, Alex asked, “What have you found?”

“I told you the element looked familiar. It’s Kryptonian in fact it’s Kryptisium.” She looked up noticing Alex’s perplexed look.

“My father and uncle experimented with Kryptisium in their lab to simulate the effects of a yellow sun to test how our body would absorb its solar energy. I guess they wanted us to know what we would be in for.” The implications the meteor was part of Jor-El and Zor-El clandestine laboratory work was not lost on either of them. Kara’s tearful gaze broke Alex’s heart.

“Just how much more can the destruction of my planet screw up my life Alex.”

“It’s not your fault. None of this your fault.” Pulling her sister into a strong

“What if Cat blames me.” Kara whispered.

Alex looked into her tear filled eyes “Then she’s an idiot and doesn’t deserve you.

 “Oh My God, Alex, what do we do?”

“We help him.” She looked up at her sister, determination and resolve in her eyes. “We help him better than we did with you. He has all of us Kara, like J’onn said maybe the time for secrets is over.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual unbeta'd. All mistakes my own.

“It won’t be too much longer, Ms Grant” J’onn’s deep voice softly assured her.

Cat stared at the various tubes and electrodes attached to her son, he seemed so small. The coffee mug still in her hand had not been touched. The presence of this other alien a comfort in his stoicism.

“So what part of the galaxy are you from?” Curiosity getting the better of her. She tried not to sound harsh after all he had shown her nothing but kindness.

“Actually I’m from Mars”

“You’re joking”

“Nope. I’m afraid those green Martian stories are true, from a certain point of view.”

She smiled at the reference. “Carter loves Star Wars”. 

“So do you.”

“I take it mind reading are part of your powers, as well as shape shifting. Any other tricks up your sleeve, Director was it?” She wanted to be snarky but she was tired, frustrated and uncertain. It wasn't just Carter, it was the level of intimacy with Kara, the surety and safety of those arms around her. She was in an unfamiliar place, the military feel, this whole situation had her on edge.

“A few but I won’t reveal them all at once. I still need to maintain some aura of mystery.”

The smile they gave each was close lipped but it filled Cat with hope. J’onn tilted his head and nodded. Nothing got past this woman. Except one thing. Her belief that she was not good enough for one Kara Danvers aka Supergirl aka Kara Zor El. From his previous interactions within the woman’s proximity, he ascertained several things. She was in love with Kara, would never reveal her secret, but most of all she was tired of playing games.

A beeping noise within the room had Cat on feet alarm clearly on her face. She could see Eliza and Alicia pouring over the data supplied by National City Hospital and the Grants family physician. Comparing old with the new.

Eliza looked up, seeing Cat’s distress. She said something to Dr Hamilton who nodded. Walking to the door and opening it, indicating with a nod “Come in. It’s okay, we’re just taking him off the cardioverter but we’ll leave the ECG for now just for safety. I should have warned you, I’m sorry.”

It seemed Cat had developed super speed of her own on how quickly she was at Carter’s side. He looked so pale. She marveled at the now pinkish skin where the harshest burn had been.

“It’s fine. How is he?” Brushing an errant blond curl from his forehead and gently holding his hand.

“He’s still sleeping, the effects of the anesthesia may leave him a big groggy for few days.”  Eliza told her. The room seemed full, as J’onn stepped in, bringing the chair, placing it next to the med bed.

“His skin has grafted itself as you can see. The effects of the anesthesia should wear off soon.” Dr Hamilton reassured her. She bent down and picked up a large backpack.  

“Director, I’m going to leave. I did have a plane to catch before the emergency”

Cat stood confusion and gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you so much doctor. I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”  

“You’re welcome” She smiled and held out her hand. “It’s Hamilton. Alicia Hamilton. I’m going to leave the primary care of Carter to both Dr Danvers I have to head to the desert. I have an entire base of physicals to get through.”

“Good luck with that.” J’onn smirked.

“Your sarcasm is noted Director. I’ll keep that in mind when I have to do National City base in two months’ time” Alicia nodded towards her commandant. “Ms Grant. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope next time it won’t be under such trying circumstances.”

As Alicia walked to the glass door, Eliza moved to Cat’s side. A look, shared conveyed so much more than words. The words however needed to be said.  

“I know you know who she is.” The name left unsaid. “I watched the both of you interact during Myriad.” So many small clues as to the way Cat truly felt. “She hasn’t always spoken so highly of you.” At Cat’s scoff Eliza continued, “Even when you were berating her performance, appearance and generally being mean she always looked beyond that. The past few months you’ve changed, I heard it every time she called and told me about her day.” She placed her hand on top of the hand holding Carters. “This will be a trying time for you, Carter will need you both. Don’t shut her out.”

“What will happen to him?”

“We don’t know yet how the radiation exposure affected his DNA. We have learned a lot since Kara and Kal-El. I will help but let’s wait for Alex and Kara so we can get a full analysis.” Eliza patted her hand assuredly whilst J’onn nodded in agreement


End file.
